Bat Country (Volume 1)
Alena Wulf: : A black wolf brooded in the shadows outside a busy club; pale blue eyes scanning the area, watching while the party people laughed and gossiped as they went in and out of the nightclub. There seemed to be many Vampyres among the crowds, none of any status in the coven it seemed, but most were humans anyway, Vampyre wanna-bes, and it disgusted Alena. : Toward the back of one of the crowds stood a young man, alone within his group; the only one without a girl hanging on him, he was obviously dragged along unwillingly with the promise of getting drunk and perhaps of meeting someone here. He didn't seem thrilled to be at the club and as if he was almost looking for a way out. Alena's eyes flashed happily, shining out of the darkness as two blue, glowing orbs; beckoning him over to her. He was so beautiful and taunting; a dark angel alone in this world; a lost child, his hands shoved into his pants pockets; she would be his savior. Animal-like desires rose in her, but her many years of experience helped contain them as the loner caught her bait and walked over to check it out. Alena watched as a hint of hope seemed to fill her prey's eyes, perhaps glad that he got out of entering the club. All of the hairs along her spine stood on end in her excitement and she lured him further into the shadows by speaking to his mind, Back here. Her eyes narrowed in glorious anticipation and she would not wait any longer; when he walked passed, she jumped onto his back, knocking him down and pinning his shoulders. She ripped off his shirt with her paws and brought her snout close the her prey's ear, growling softly and playfully, I will love you dead in my arms. She bit savagely into his back and shoulder, ripping his body apart and partaking of his flesh most cruelly. her animalistic needs rejoiced in the feeding and the whole onslaught was very pleasing, although he made no sound at all during his death. When Alena was nearly done, she returned to her human form and brought the loner's severed head up to hers and kissed it; in one last bite, she tore off a lip and dropped the head on the ground with the other remnants. She left and walked, naked, through the shadows to where she had hidden her clothes. After dressing, Alena headed out into the open streets, toward the border of the city; a sly smile on her face as she wiped her mouth clean of any remaining blood. Raven Lestat: : Raven were jumping from roof to roof, when he saw a lot of people outside a party. One of the women screamed, and Raven got interested. He went over to listen, above them on the roof.. When he heard there was a boy who had been ripped apart by a werewolf he thought of Alena, his lover from the past. She was the only one, powerful enough to do such a thing among the lycans. Raven used his powerful sences to locate Alena. She had went along the rode, and so did he. : After a while he got to her, she were walking slowly along the rode. "Hi there, Alena.." Alena Wulf: : ((Raven-sama ga daisuke! )) : Her ice eyes narrowed in glee as she turned to face the leader of the Vampyres; First born, mightiest and strongest, her greatest love and worst enemy: Raven Lestat. What a wonderful surprise. She grinned evilly as she approached him, and pushed him up against a street light, kissing him passionately; passing the last traces of her victim's blood into Raven's mouth before pulling away. "You haven't changed at all." She smiled, showing her four pointed canine teeth, pleased with herself and crossed her arms. "Now tell me you've missed me." Raven Lestat: : "I did.. I surely did..." he grinned. "But Im with someone else now, hun.." he swallowed the blood in his mouth.. Alena Wulf: : She smiled sympathetically, as if she were sorry for him, "That means nothing," and she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Just another way for me to get you to squirm." There was a sweet smile on her face, it would work out to her favor and he would see. : "Lestat," she said pleasantly, "I hate you." Raven Lestat: : Raven walked closer to her and took her hand. "So do I, love.." he said while he grinned eavily. He let go of her hand, and walked straight up a wall (like spiderman ) and just sat on the roof. "Now what are you going to do?" Alena Wulf: : Alena looked up at him, smiling mischievously, and accepted his challenge without hesitation. In an eye-blink, she had transformed into her wolf form and back again into human form, while leaping up and pushing off the wall to jump the rest of the way to the roof. She landed easily on her feet beside Raven, and crouched down to peer him in the eyes, "Your turn." Raven Lestat: : Raven transformed into a huge batlooking demon. "Try to catch me, or watch us destroy your race!" : he spoke eavily. He started to fly, and Alena couldn't possibly reach him from that lenght. Alena Wulf: : She stood as Raven flew into the air, but did not bother to try and catch him. Just watched him calmly from her position. "Before this is over, Love, you'll be kissing my feet again." She turned to the edge of the roof but stopped and looked back up at Raven, "Oh, I ran into your two pets in Norway, and met some of their pets as well." She laughed softly, "Victor and Katla don't work together very well, constantly fighting... Hah, well that's not my problem..." : Alena stepped over the roof, dropping easily to the ground, a sly smile on her face. Raven Lestat: : Raven looked at her while she were walking down from the roof, confused. "Hey, wait!" : Raven flew after her, stopping in front of her. "You are going nowhere.." Alena Wulf: : "Oh?" She smiled playfully, and her blue eyes flashed coldly. But instead of leading him on a chase, she merely ran behind him in a flash of shadows and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, "Did I say something wrong?" Raven Lestat: : Raven felt her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't do anything. "I sence that that Katla is dead, and I believe you have something to do with it.." He sniffed in the air, as if he smelled something. "Tell me what you know, or you'll never get away with it!" Alena Wulf: : She smiled arrogantly and rose an eyebrow; she had been unable to find Katla after she had gone back, perhaps the young Vampyre was dead, Alena didn't know for sure. But she didn't reveal her suspicions; instead she laughed, especially at his threat, "It was not by my hand that she came to pass." Raven Lestat: : Raven was wondering what she meant about that. "Is Katla dead? And, if it's not you.. Who killed her?" Raven was looking at Alena with hope. "I need to know. Please, she meant a lot to me personally." Alena Wulf: : Alena smiled at him apologetically and grabbed the collar of his shirt lovingly, "Lestat, Victor was the one Katla gave her fury to; I would worry for the safety of your second leader." Raven Lestat: : Raven looked at her. "Katla isn't strong enough to handle Victor.. If they have been fighting, then Katla would die easily.." He dropped his sword, looking at the moon. "What am I supposed to do now.." he said quietly to himself. Alena Wulf: : If Katla really was dead, this all would be so much easier for the Lycans. : Alena could not help but smile at his dismay and teased, "Perhaps if you call to the Lady of the Moon she will take away your sorrows," referring to herself as 'the Lady of the Moon'. Raven Lestat: : Raven picked up his sword and looked at her. "You could try. " Alena Wulf: : Her grin was cat-like, and she walked around Raven, saying playfully, "Oh, I see. You wish to be in control this time?" Then stopping back in front of Raven, she brought her hands up as if they were tied together and tried to be innocent, though there was a devilish light to her blue eyes, "Alright Lestat, you're the master." /endthread/ Category:Threads Volume 1